


Long and Hard (teeth, that is)

by Verse



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Sloppy Makeouts, Summer Rose Court, snake faunus ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 02:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verse/pseuds/Verse
Summary: Nora has always wanted to see her best friend's fangs up close.





	Long and Hard (teeth, that is)

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe. I can't FUCKING believe that after three whole years you people dare throwing me back into rwby at maximum velocity. I CAN'T BELIEVE. I'D MOVED ON!! IT WAS OVER!!! HOW DARE Y'ALL!!!
> 
> Anyway Summer Rose Court is a really good game and y'all should go play it right now

She’s surprisingly gentle, considering how roughly she handles literally anything else. Her fingers glide over his skin with the utmost care, as if the slightest pressure would break him.

Ren appreciates it. He likes his jaw in one piece.

“Those. Are. So.  _Cool_.” Nora’s thumb traces the curve of his fang, amazement on her face. “Are they actually poisonous?? Or Venomous??”

“Nha.” As if Ren would let her get her hands in his mouth if there was a chance of her getting hurt.

Nora nods very seriously in understanding. “Makes sense, makes sense. They’re really aesthetic though. Super attractive. Not that you wouldn’t be attractive without them, but, you know what I mean.” Nora has a way like that, to pay him compliments when he least expect it. His cheeks get some faint colors from it. “Hey, would it be weird if I touched your tongue?”

Ren blinks. Of course it would be weird. He sticks out his tongue and gives Nora’s finger a quick lick nonetheless.

It’s  _Nora_. Ren doesn’t care if it’s weird. As long as they’re weird together, he’s okay with it.

Nora gasps in surprise, her whole face lighting up. “This. Is.   _Awesome_.” Tentatively, she lifts up a finger and pokes at one of the forked tips. Admittedly, it feels a little strange, but not outright unpleasant.

“Hey Ren,” Nora asks after playing around for a moment  "you ever kissed anyone?“

Ren quirks up an eyebrow, confused. "You.” Did she forget? No that kind of hurt. He’d rather enjoyed it himself. He liked touching her a lot.

Nora giggles and smiles, bright as a Sun, and it hits Ren in the heart just how beautiful she is. “No, silly, I meant a full kiss! With tongue and all!”

Oh.  _Ooooooh_.

Ren shakes his head. No, he did not. He’s not really close to anyone besides Nora. And honestly, not interested in anyone either. Spending years with no one but this one girl getting, really getting you, will do that to you.

“Do you…” she pauses, swallows. Adverts his gaze? Is she… embarrassed? “Do you wanna try? With me?”

Oh

Boy

_that curveball_

Many would have called him insensible. He knows Nora must have picked up his breathing though, because she immediately removes her hands and starts babbling with her eyes dead set on her shoes.

“I mean,” she brings her hands together and twist them nervously. “we don’t  _have_  to if you don’t  _want_  to, I just thought, we’ve done stuff in the past already, and I know we’re not together-together but we are  _together_  and-”

He kisses her.

It’s something soft and chaste, barely a peck. He pulls away just as fast as he’d leaned in, a smile forming on his lips.

“I want to.”

Nora goes really still, a blush creeping up her face. “Oh. Okay, nice.” she replies with a voice that can hardly believe this just happened. That makes him chuckle. For someone so energetic, Nora is way too easy to fluster. He loves her so much.

She’s the one to lean in, this time. He feels her palms set up on top of his finger, hears her huff in mock-offense, and then-

her lips are on his.

And then some.

Oh.

Oh gods.

He laces his fingers with hers, because he definitely needs something to hold on if she keeps doing  _that_. It’s funny, he’d never noticed how much thicker her tongue is compared to his own.

Though, he doesn’t mind.

He really,  _really doesn’t_  mind.

They part, panting. Okay. Okay. Okay. That was. Wow. Okay.

Nora manages to hold her serious face for a grand total of five seconds before breaking into giggles. She sounds adorable. “This is fun!”

He’s glad she felt the same way. Sure, there’s probably room for improvement. But he likes it. “Fangs okay?” Ren asks, gently tapping his teeth. He didn’t mind her own, but he doesn’t want Nora to feel unsafe or anything with him.

“Fangs  _definitely okay_.” she replies, pulling herself on his laps. “Actually, could you, erm.” one of her hands moves to his him, gently drumming a tune with her fingers. Ren has half a mind to try to guess what song she’s following, but what she’s saying is more important. “Maybe. Try nipping at my lips? If that’s okay?”

Now, that’s an idea.

As it turns out, a  _really good idea._

Ren likes this a lot, he thinks. Not only the kissing; everything around that. Her weight over his thighs. Her arms around him. His fingers in her hair. The tiny sparks dancing around her thumbs which he’s not quite sure she notices. Warmth. Heat. Pressure. Touch. Laugh-

Oh wait shit fuck backpedal  _backpedal_

He breaks the kiss abruptly, with a noise reminiscent of a kettle setting off. Nora stares at him with surprise for a few seconds, and Ren can’t help but notice her lips are bright red and glistening and  _he really should find another train of thought to hold on right now_

It doesn’t take long for Nora to figure out the problem. Then again, considering it’s pressing hard against her thigh, she really could’t miss it.

“…Whoa.”

Hhhh.

“…Sorry.” Nora is looking down already, eyebrows raised. “You, uh. I. You know.” He makes a vague gesture at all of her. “Very nice.”

Nora snorts at that. “I’ll take that as a compliment.” Words. Words bad. At least he’s glad Nora gets him even when he can’t get coherent enough to string full sentences. “It’s fine though, really! I mean, I’m. Well. Not unaffected, either.”

…

She  _is_  holding her thighs together really tightly, now that she mentions it.

“Shall we stop here?”

Part of Ren, a really irresponsible part, wants to keep going, taste her and mark her some more.. His head is still swimming, though, and as nice as it is he thinks slowly down would be the wise thing to do.

“Yeah. Wanna play a card game?”

“When  _don’t_  I want to?!”

**Author's Note:**

> The tumblr is versegm y'all! leavea review in passing :D


End file.
